


Reunions Doesn't Go As Smooth As You Think

by AlisonKay18



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonKay18/pseuds/AlisonKay18
Summary: When Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Pan goes to Storybrooke with her friends from Auradon Prep, she reunites with her father but will it go smoothly?
Relationships: Peter Pan | Malcolm/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Reunions Doesn't Go As Smooth As You Think

Lizzie had just walked back into Storybrooke with her adopted sister Mal since Maleficent was her adopted mother after she left Neverland and went to the Isle, her boyfriend Carlos De Vil and the rest of her friends Evie, Jay, Uma, Harry Hook and Gil but when she walked in her older brother's shop she didn't expect who she saw. 

Peter Pan her father along with Felix her former boyfriend but they are still the best of friends "dad?!" Liz says shocked. "Hi sweetie." Liz fought the urge to roll her eyes "what are you doing here?"

"That's something you don't need to know." Felix of course didn't say anything not that Liz was expecting him to do. Since he was always the quiet one in their relationship. 

"Wanna sort out our differences?" Her father asks "yea, right. No thanks." Liz says crossing her arms "I really don't wanna be in the middle of this so I'm heading to Granny's." Her brother Rumple says before leaving.

"How did you leave Neverland, you know no one leaves without MY permission!" Peter says as Liz rolled her eyes "so you ask me now?" Liz says.

"I've always cared about you?" Liz scoffed "is that the reason why you hardly talked to me when I was still in Neverland? No wonder why I left." Liz says. 

"Obviously there some differences but we should head to Granny's to talk." Peter offered "yea, not going to do that." Liz says. 

*

Even though she didn't wanna be here, her father was very convincing and we'll they went to Granny's where she met her long time best friend Ruby and others including Emma, Regina, Henry, Killian, Belle, Granny and Zelena. 

The two begun to argue, but neither Felix nor Rumple or even Baelfire for that matter decided to get involved. 

Just then Liz rolled her eyes and walked out to meet up with Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Uma, Harry Hook, Gil and Celia. They managed to get to her own house which luckily Regina still looks after it for her. 

"How did it go?" Mal was the first one to speak since she knows about their not so happy father-daughter relationship. "How you think it went?" Liz says "that came out harsh, damn it." She says. 

"It's fine. It's just the Pan temper." Mal jokes as Liz playfully glares at her "I'd thought after all those years someone would've actually knocked some sense into him, but nope not really not even Felix did anything not that I was expecting him to do anyway." 

"Felix?" Carlos asks "Ex boyfriend, my dad's second in command, don't ask about our relationship because it's kinda complicated." Liz chuckled nervously. Carlos nodded but held Liz close. 

"How long do you guys wanna stay?" Liz asks "maybe a day and we can go back to Auradon tomorrow?" Evie suggests as they all agreed.


End file.
